The Warrior Synchro Duelist!
by YGO Fan Girl
Summary: All of her life Mayumi Chizuru wanted to be duelist like Mai Valentine and Ishizu Ishtar, but when she enrolled at Duel Academy with a deck of Synchro Monsters she got more then she asked for when she threw into saving the world and while falling in love. JadenxOC
1. 1 The Next King of Games!

**_ 1. The Next King of Games!_**

Kaiba Duel Dom!

Domino City is home to the most greatest Duelist on the Pro-Dueling Circuit like Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Joey Wheeler, a duelist with so much good luck that to others it's not funny, and then there's the King of Games, Yugi Mutou. The city is also home to the Kaiba Corp Duel Dom where teenage kids where to take a test to get into a school for dueling called Duel Academy.

One of those teenagers is a young 15-year-old girl who sat in the stands watching the duels that where taking place. The girl let out a sigh as she tucked a strain of navy blue hair behind her right ear as her crimson eyes scanned the duels down below her. The young girl was what most called pretty while the rest which are mostly made up of 1/2 of the teenage boys thought she was beautiful, but she didn't agree with either group. She thought she was plan when she compares herself to either her Mother or older Sister.

The girl looked at the school uniform she was wearing which was made up of a white blazer over a black v-neck long sleeve button down shirt that has a white button down dress shirt underneath, midnight blue mini skirt, black mid-thigh length socks, brown dressed shoes, and silver chain necklace that has a shield with a sword crossing it hanging from it. Yup, there was no doubt in her mind that she was plan as can be though she also knew that others would argue that.

**Well, Mayumi Chizuru, please report to field 5! I repeat, well, Mayumi Chizuru please report to field 5!**

The young girl smirked as she stood up and all eyes turned onto her as she walked down the stairs heading for the field. As she was walking down the young girl put on her duel disk while slipping her cards into the holder. While Mayumi was walking down the stairs a young boy with two tone hair just barely made it to the exam to get into Duel Academy and when entered the building he ran forward to watch the duels.

"Look at them go," the boy replied though what really caught his attention was a guy with black and gray eyes as he won his match. "Wow, that last guy really tore it up."

"Yeah," a voice next to him agreed, "that's Bastion Misawa. I heard that he got the highest score on the Entrance Exam out of all of us applicant."

"Wow," the boy said, "I just barely passed mine."

"Yeah me, too," the voice agreed, "I'm Syrus by the way. I have a thing where I get test excaity. I don't know how I passed my exam."

The boy slapped him on the back with a laugh.

"Well, congratulation," the boy told him, "I'll be in as soon as I win my duel."

Syrus looked at the boy in shock.

"Wait you haven't dueled yet?" he asked.

"Nope," the boy answered.

"Well, I think you have a problem," Syrus said, "I think the duel over there, the one with the navy blue haired girl is suppose to be the last duel."

The boy started to freak was then that Bastion showed up and took a seat in front of them where he took off his duel disk before he put it down. The boy leaned on the railing smiling at Bastion.

"That was a tight duel Bastion," the boy told him.

"Thank you," Bastion thanked.

The three of them looked down at the field just in time to see a young girl that has navy blue mid-back length hair with bangs that covers the forehead that has a slight part in the middle along with frame the face beautifully, porcelain colored skin, crimson colored eyes, and an hourglass figurewas slightly covered, but showed through a white blazer over a black v-neck long sleeve button down shirt that has a white button down dress shirt underneath, midnight blue mini skirt, black mid-thigh length socks, silver chain necklace that has a shield with a sword crossing it hanging from it, and brown dressed shoes.

Field 5!

When she got there she was standing face to face with an exam prompter who was smirking at her.

"Your name?" the Examiner asked.

"Mayumi Chizuru," she answered.

"Well, Miss Chizuru, you know the rules" he said, "you win your in, but if not then better luck next year. Ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready," Chizuru answered as she activated her duel disk, "Let's Kick up a Notch!"

Mayumi: 4000

Examiner: 4000

"I'll go first," the Examiner told her as he drew his sixth card, "I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" A dark blue dragon with lavender neck, forearms, stomach, and thighs whose wing where outlined in blue appeared onto the field carrying an axe. (Atk 2000) "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My drew!" Mayumi stated as she drew a crowd.

Stands!

"Who is she?" Syrus asked.

"Her name is Mayumi Chizuru," Bastion answered as he crossed his arms.

"I wonder what kind of deck she has," the boy said.

"Yeah, same here."

Field 5!

"I activate the magic card known as Double Summon!" Mayumi announced as she held up the card, "this let's me to normal summon twice this turn. So I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!"

A male knight monster appeared onto the field in front of Mayumi. (Atk 1200) "Next because of my spell card I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" This time a female warrior wearing red armor appeared onto the field. (Atk 1500) "But, I'm not done yet because you see thanks to Marauding Captain's special ability I can summon a level 4 or below Warrior-Type Monster from hand and I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" Another male warrior appeared next to Queen's Knight. (Atk 1600) "Now for King's Knight effect! With both Queen's and King's Knights out I can summon Jack's Knight in attack mode."

A third male appeared onto the field next to King's Knight. (Atk 1900)

Stands!

"Wow," Bastion breathed in surprised, "she was able to get four monsters out for the price of one."

"So she uses warrior-type monsters," the brown haired boy said with a smile, "sweet."  
Balcony!

"Not bad," a teal haired boy said as he watched the duel, "but, their all still weaker compared to that Axe Dragonute."

"Your right Zane," a dirty blonde haired girl agreed.

"She hasn't even gotten started yet," a female voice spoked up.

Both Zane and the girl looked to see a young girl around Zane's age standing right behind them with her arms across her chest while her sapphire blue eyes where narrowed.

"Ake?" the dirty blonde haired girl asked, "what do you mean?"

"What I mean Alexis is that my little Sister is know more about those cards then I do," Ake answered as she walked over to stand next to them.

"Your Sister?" Alexis asked sounding surprised.

"I figured as much when she has the same last name as you," Zane stated as he looked back at the duel.

Ake tucked a strain on black chin length side bangs behind her ear with a smile.

"Mayumi Chizuru," Ake told Alexis, "she has our Mother's navy blue hair with goes nicely with her crimson eyes that she got from out Father."

Alexis made an o shape with her mouth before looking back at the field.

Field 5!

"I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn," Mayumi concluded.

"Then it's my turn," the examiner said as he drew his next card, "I'll have Axe Dragonute attack your Marauding Captain!"

His dragon-type flew at her warrior before it swung it's axe destroying the Marauding Captain.

Mayumi: 3200

"And because I attacked this turn I have to switch my Axe Dragonute into defense mode and I end my turn," the examiner concluded.

Mayumi smirked as she drew her new card.

"First I'll have Jack's Knight attack your Axe Dragonute!" Mayumi explained as her warrior moved in for the kill. "Now I'll have Queen's Knight attack your directly followed by King's Knight!"

Her female warrior charged in before bring down her sword.

Examiner: 3500

Next was her King's Knight who charged in after Queen's Knight returned to Mayumi's side of the field.

Examiner: 1900

"I'll end my turn with that," Mayumi concluded.

Balcony!

"So that's what your doing Mayumi," Ake said to herself making Alexis and Zane to look at her, "the examiner is playing right into her hands."

Both Zane and Alexis looked back at the field trying to see what Mayumi was planing.

Stands!

"I wonder what she has planned," Bastion said in a thoughtful tone.

"What do you mean Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"What I mean is that Mayumi duels with a Warrior-Type deck that she got when she was 14-years-old after winning a tournament that was sponsored by Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions."

"Wow," the brown haired boy breathed in awe, "that's so cool."

"I heard that Maximilian J. Pegasus was there for the finals," Syrus added in.

Bastion nodded while keeping his eyes on Mayumi.

Field 5!

"I'll play Got of Greed which let's me drew two cards," the Examiner told her after her drew a new card making Mayumi just rolled her eyes as he drew two new cards. "Next I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" A spellcaster-type monster appeared on the field. (Atk 1200) "Now I'll activate the Flute of Summoning Dragons and because I have Lord of Dragons on the field I can summon up to two Dragon-type Monsters." The spellcaster brought the flute to it's lips before blowing into it. "So I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Darkflare Dragon!" Two dragons appeared on the field glaring down at the warriors on the field. (Both Atks 2400) "Now I'll have my Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack your Queen's Knight with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Red-Eyes Fired off a blast that sent the Queen's Knight to the graveyard.

Mayumi: 2300

"Now Darkflare Dragon send her King's Knight to the graveyard!"

His second Dragon opened it's mouth and fired off a second blast destroying Mayumi's King's Knight.

Mayumi: 1500

"I'll end my turn," the examiner concluded with a smirk.

"This it's my turn," Mayumi announced as she drew a new card, "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!" An orange metal monster appeared onto the field. "Now I'll have Jack's Knight attack your Lord of Dragons!"  
Her last knight rushed at the spellcaster before slicing him in two.

Examiner: 1200

"Next I activate the trap card called Urgent Turning!" Mayumi went on as the trap revealed itself, "thanks to this I can tune my Junk Synchron with my Jack's Knight during the battle phase to Synchro Summon...Junk Destroyer!" Everyone watched as Junk Synchron turned into three rings that Jack's Knight jumped into before turning into five stars. Once joined a green light-like barrier appeared behind Mayumi. "_Behold as shards of razor sharp steel and scraps of iron-clad alloy are forged together to create a powerful new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! I Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer_!"

From the beam of light behind Mayumi a warrior made of metal appeared on the field. (Atk 2600)

Stands!

"SYNCHRO WHAT!" Syrus and the brown haired boy yelled at the same time.

"Synchro Monsters," Bastion started to explain making both Syrus and the other boy to look at him. "It's a newer version of fusion monsters. As you know to get a high level monster you have to use either Future Fusion, Polymerization, Power Bond, Fusion Gate, and all of the other fusion cards while this way you use only one Tuner Monster. By tuning a Tuner Monster with a one or more none Tuner Monsters you can summon a high level monster out onto the field. In other worlds it's a different form of fusing two or more monsters together to get one, but this way you rely on the totally number of stars basically the number of stars must match up to the monster you want to summon level."

Balcony!

Zane stood a bit more straighter at the sight of the new monster on the field.

"So that's a Synchro Monster, huh?" he asked looking slightly impressed.

"Yup," Ake answered with a smile, "both Mayumi and I have Synchro Monsters in our decks."

Zane looked at her before looking back the youngest of the Chizuru Sisters while Alexis was looking more closely at the monster in awe.

Field 5!

"Now because I was able to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer I can destroy any number of cards on your side of the field as the number of none-tuners that I used to summon it," Mayumi went on, "so say good-bye to your Red-Eyes. Tidal Swipe!" Everyone was shocked as Red-Eyes was destroyed by a surge of water. "And finally Junk Destroyer attack Darkflare Dragon with Fist of Veracity!"

Junk Destroyer was able to destroy the examiner's last dragon making Mayumi to smirk.

Examiner: 1000

"I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Jack's Knight thus ending my turn," Mayumi concluded as her warrior appeared on the field again.

"My turn," the examiner growled as he drew, "I activate my own Monster Reborn to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the graveyard!" The dragon reappeared with roar. "Now Red-Eyes attack Jack's Knight with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Mayumi let out a sigh as her warrior was sent back to the graveyard.

Mayumi: 1000

Stands!

"Their tied in life points," Syrus breathed in shock.

"That's true, but Mayumi has that examiner right where she wants him," Bastion stated with a smile.

"Form here it looks like it could go either way," the other boy told Bastion.

"Just wait and see."

Both Syrus and the brown haired boy looked at Bastion confused before they look at each other.

"Ok," they both said as they turned back to the duel.

Field 5!

"I activate my last trap card!" Mayumi announced, "Call of the Hunted!" The trap lifted up. "This works just like Monster Reborn so welcome back Jack's Knight!"

"I end my turn."

"My go," Mayumi said as she drew, "and this duel ends here! Junk Destroyer attack Red-Eyes with Fist of Veracity!"  
Her monster once again destroyed the examiner's monster.

Examiner: 800

"Now Jack's Knight end this!"

Ake and Bastion smirked while those they where standing with eyes widen as Jack's Knight charged forward before bring his sword down on the examiner.

Examiner: 0

"That's How I Rock and Roll," Mayumi told him with a three figure salute.

"Welcome to Duel Academy Miss Chizuru," the examiner said as he bowed before walking away looking soar that he lost.

Mayumi smirked as she turned to walk unaware that she was being watched from the view room.

Viewing Room!

"Mayumi Chizuru," a young female adult said with a smile, "she has skills with those warriors."

Standing next to her was a young adult male with cold icy blue eyes.

"I agree," the young male told her in a cold tone, "but, of course, your Brother has skills with the Elemental Heroes deck, Jenny."

Jenny looked at the young man with a smile on her face.

"Why Seto was that a complement?" she asked.

Seto Kaiba just rolled his eyes before they looked back at the field waiting for the last duel.

Stands!

Mayumi smiled as she walked up the stairs to come face to face with in her opinion a handsome young two-tone brown haired boy who smiled at her.

"Hi," the boy greeted.

"Hello," Mayumi greeted back.

"That was an awesome duel," the boy told her, "you just might be the second best duelist here."

"Thanks…Um," Mayumi looked at the boy wide eyed.

**Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3. Jaden Yuki, please report to duel arena 3.**

"Well, it's go time," the boy named Jaden said, "wish me luck guys.""

"Hold on!" Mayumi called out making him look at her, "if I'm second best then whose first?"

"Your looking at him," Jaden told her, "it's what I'm best at."

It was then that he ran off to the arena where he was to face a he-she as Mayumi likes to call the teacher, but the correct title is Dr. Crowler.

"He sure is confident," Syrus said, "isn't he?"

"He has to be," Bastion said, "look who he's dueling."

"Alright test time," Crowler said, "so son your name?"

"Uh?" Jaden asked confused, "Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well, 'Uh Jaden Yuki'," Crowler said, "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jaden said in awe, "a department Chair. I had no idea. From how you were dressed I was thinking you were some weird Academy mascot. Like a majorette or a cheerleader. *Laugh*"

Mayumi giggled knowing that she was going to enjoy having Jaden around when he get into the school.

"Duel vest on," Dr. Crowler said.

"Hey!" Jaden said in even more awe, "that's pretty sweet teach. How do I get one of those cool duel blue blazer?"

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks," Crowler answered, 'of course you'll first have to get into Duel Academy and I'm going to make sure that won't be happening.'

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden told him.

"So let's duel!" both Crowler and Jaden announced.

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card, "sweet I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in def mode! I'll also throw down a face down. Alright. Get your game on!"

"Yes very good," Crowler said, "don't tell me what to do." 'After all since I'm using my own personal deck whether then one of those test ones. I'll be calling all of the shots. I'll fail that insect little brat and send him home in no time.' "Alright. For this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the card Confiscation."

"Ok," Jaden said, "what it do?"

"What it does is it let's me pay 1000 life points for a chance to peck at your hand and toss one of your cards in the graveyard," Crowler answered.

Crowler: 3000

Jaden's cards appeared in front of Crowler who started to look around at them.

"Huh, yes," he said, "I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rooky. Which one sill I banish?" He then pointed to a card. "Monster Reborn to the graveyard." The card turned around before being destroyed which shocked Jaden. "Next I lay two cards face down on the field and last, but not least I play Heavy Storm. This spell card destroys every other card spell and trap card on the field."

A storm started up before it destroyed Jaden's face and as well as Crowler's.

"Oppsy," Jaden said, "did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?"

"Now, now," Crowler said as he shock his head. "You mustn't speak out of turn young scholar."

It was then that the field turned dark.

"What's happening?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing's happening," Crowler answered, "not yet and that's about to change."

Two golden snake-like monsters appeared onto the field shocking not just the students down below, but Mayumi. It was then that Ake walked up behind her Sister with a smile in place.

"Those cards can't be in any of the test decks," Mayumi said.

"What an elitist snob," Ake said making Mayumi to jump, "bullying an amateur with his very best cards."

"Ready for you next lesson?" Crowler asked.

"You bet," Jaden answered, "I can't remember the last time learning was this mush fun."

"Yes," Crowler said, "well, I'm quite the exactly teacher. Thank you." The twins rolled their eyes at that. "Now I sacrifice my two Wicked Token and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

"There it is," Ake said in awe as the monster appeared on the field, "the legendary rare card."

"I'd say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary," Mayumi said.

"I still say that the God cards are better," a voice behind them stated.

The Sisters looked behind them to see a young with white mid-back length hair that's dyed blue half way up with bangs that frame the face beautifully, sunkissed colored skin, red colored eyes, and a perfect hourglass. She was wearing the same uniform as them only the blazer was opened.

"Who are you?".the sisters asked

"Annabelle Bakura," the white haired girl greeted, "and you are?"

"Mayumi Chizuru," Mayumi answered first

"Ake Chizuru," Ake introduced herself.

"Nice to meet," Ann said before the three of them looked back at the match.

"Now, now," Crowler said, "I hope your not to scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem."

"No way," Jaden said, "I've always wanted to take one on."

Balcony!

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said in shock, "I guess that youth and inexperience have there benefits after all. Huh, Alexis?"

"Come on?" Alexis asked, "give it a rest Zane? At least the kid's showing some back bone"

"There won't be mush left to show after this."

Field 4!

"*Laugh* Golem Atk!" Crowler ordered, "Mechanize Melee!"

Jaden: 2000

The twins and Anna let a frown speared across their faces as they thought that the boy was crying.

"*Laugh* don't fell bad," Crowler told him, "this is the top dueling school in the country. Some people are simply not cut out for…"

"*Laugh*"

Anna and the Sisters were shock to find out that the boy wasn't crying, but laughing making Mayumi to giggle at the sight.

"I really want to come to this school now," Jaden said, "you really know your stuff teach."

'Can't he take a hint?' Crowler thought, 'he well not be allowed to past this exam and he surely won't be permitted to make a mockery of my deck.'

'Just look at him tremble,' Jaden thought, 'he must really be impressed by me.' Jaden then went to draw his next card when he heard a sound. 'Huh?' Jaden went to drew the card see that it was Winged Kuriboh the card that was giving to him by Yugi Mutou himself who told him that he had a feeling that it belonged with him. 'It's you. You know something starting to tell me that, too.' As Jaden looked at the card he thought that Kuriboh winked at him. 'Um, alright I'll take that as a sign to play ya. Yeah defiantly.' "Ok, I summon Winged Kuriboh in def mode. And I'll place one card face down. Not bad, uh, teach?"

"*Laugh* Not bad, but you must understand I'm a master technician," Crowler said, "a Kuriboh to me is whether pedestrian even one with wings. You see, it's def points is still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake don't feel bad."

'Baka,' Mayumi thought as she watched, 'with Winged Kuriboh's special ability it's not a textbook mistake.'

"Now let's precede," Crowler said as he drew his next card. "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem. Atk that Kuriboh with Mechanize Melee!"

'Sorry Winged Kuriboh,' Jaden thought.

"Check your gear," Crowler told him, "your life points hasn't changed."

"My gears are fine," Jaden stated, "on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage."

The Sisters and Anna laughed while Crowler freaked out about this new turn of events.

Balcony!

"How about that?" Alexis asked, "a technique the Dr. didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know every technique Alexis," Zane said, "especially one as obscured as that."

"Yeah," Alexis asked, "well, that kid sure knew it."

Field 4!

"Fine, fine," Crowler said, "I guess your lame little monster saved you there."

'Oh he did not,' the Sisters and Anna thought as their eye twitched.

"Hey, slow down there teach," Jaden told him, "you may have beaten him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."

"Oh yes," Crowler said, "I forget how attached you new duelist get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Jaden agreed, "well, you should be cause by Atking my Winged Kuriboh you set off a trap card. One of my favorite's, too. Hero Signal. And that brings out my second Elemental Hero. Burstinatrix!" A female hero appeared on the field in front on them. "My Turn." Jaden drew his next card. "Alright Winged Kuriboh this next one is going to for you. Here goes nothing. First I'm going to bring back avian to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! And now I'm going to summon him to the field."

Mayumi smiled as a male hero appeared onto the field next to the female hero. Ake looked at her younger Sister with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the duel while Anna smirked in knowing.

"Oh, ok," Crowler said, "another amateur mistake. This is good. This is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…"

"No actually I wasn't done yet," Jaden told him, "see I know that my two heroes aren't powerful by themselves, but if I can from them together it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them. Polymerization join together Avian and Burstinatrix. Fusion Summon. There he is. The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." A monster that was green and red appeared on the field. "I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans. So teach what do you think?"

"I think your dueling very well for an amateur, but next time try playing a monster that has more Atk points then what's already out," Crowler told him.

'Baka,' the Sisters and Anna thought.

"Alright young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man," Crowler said, "are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet," Jaden answered, "and of course I knew that my Wingman has less Atk points then your Golem, but that's why I have this. Skyscraper!" Jaden placed a card into a slot on the side of the duel disk before a city shot up into the air around them. "Alright Flame Wingman. Go show them heroics and Atk that Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Fine with me," Crowler said, "bring him on. This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golem's Atk level by one point."

Mayumi giggled as Ake and Anna shocked their heads.

"He doesn't know anything about the Hero Archetypes does he?" Hisoka asked as she looked at Mayumi and Anna.

"I guess not," Anna laughed.

"You want to know what teach?" Jaden asked, "your right. This Skyscraper field hasn't lowered your Golem's Atk. What it's done is raised my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's by a grand total of 1000."

"Wait," Crowler said in shock, "time out!"

"Go!" Jaden ordered, "Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Jaden's monster did as it was told to do and Atked the Ancient Gear Golem.

"This can't be," Crowler said in shock, "he was my very best card."

"And because of my Wingman's super power," Jaden went on, "the Atk points of that Golem is dilate to your life points. Sweet, uh?"

"No way."

Crowler: 0

"That's game," Jaden said as he a pose, "so I guessed I passed the test, uh, teach?"

Mayumi smiled as Crowler started to mumbled to himself pissed off that he lost.

Balcony!

"That kid's got a future here," Alexis said in awe, "wow."

Zane just humphed before walking away leaving Alexis to watch him.

Stands!

The Sisters got up from their sets and with Anna, they all left after that and the two young Japanese and the young Australian were looking forward to the new school years yet to come.


	2. 2 Welcome to Duel Academy!

___**2. Welcome to Duel Academy!**_

Kaiba Corp Helicopter Pad!

Mayumi let out a sigh as she looked around the place with a smile before walking towards the Helicopter that wasn't to far from her. Anna soon joined her and the two girls walked onto the copter ready for their fun filled school year.

Helicopter!

When on the Helicopter they saw Jaden, Syrus as they had found out his name not to long ago, and Bastian already setting down. Mayumi walked over to sit next to Bastian as Anna sat across from them to which Bastion greeted them.

"Hey," Jaden greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Mayumi greeted back with a smile.

"That was some show," Jaden said.

"It was down right embarrassing," Anna stated.

"What was?" Mayumi asked looking confused.

"Oh, just my older Brother and his friends making a scene," Anna answered like it was nothing.

Jaden laughed before setting back in his set to get comfortable before the flight. After the Helicopter took off Jaden fall asleep making Mayumi and Anna laugh, but they soon turned to Bastian and they started to talk about what life would be like at the Academy along with other things like the Education of the school and what dorms they'll be in. It wasn't long till Duel Academy island came into view and they stopped talking to look out the window.

"_Attention new Duel Academy students_," the pilot announced, "_if you look outside your windows you'll see your new home away from home. Now, now I know your all excited, but don't shove. Quiet the sight, ay? Now fasten your seat belts and turn your seats back into the upright pretension. We're going into land. Next stop Duel Academy Island_."

Meeting Hall!

Mayumi stood next to next Anna wearing a white vest outlined in blue that fans out opened over a black tight sleeveless shirt, blue mid-thigh length jean shorts accessorized by a silver belt that has a broken heart buckle with a chain hanging from right waist that has a brown wallet at the end, white lower-thigh length socks, blue tennis shoes, and a silver chain necklace that has a shield with a sword crossing it hanging from itand Anna was wearing a white vest outlined in blue over a black turtle neck sleeveless shirt, blue tight mini skirt, blue finger cut gloves, four black bracelets on both wrists, and blue ankle length tennis shoes. The two of them where looking at a screen when Mayumi all of a sudden heard a snore from a few feet next to her making her look over to see Jaden asleep standing up right. Mayumi raised an eyebrow, but turn back to the screen when she heard a voice.

"_Good Morning and Welcome my students_," a bold man wearing mahogany jacket said, "_I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and the brightest duelist in the world. Now please get yourself settle in at you assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quiet comfortable depending on how you are ranked of course. Haha_."

Outside of the Meeting Hall!

Mayumi and Anna were walking with Bastion as they talked more about the school when they heard a voice up ahead making them both look up to see Jaden and Syrus talking. When Jaden cought sight of them he smiled as they walked closer.

"Hey, are your in red, too?" he asked.

"Well, now let's see here," Bastion said as he stopped, "yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

"Oh, I get it," Jaden said, "so that's why Sy and I are in red."

"Please don't tell us that you just figured that out now?" Bastion asked as Mayumi and Anna sweat dropped.

"So what?" Jaden asked, "ever figured that I might be color blind?"

"Well, now I didn't," Bastion said, "are you color blind?"

"*Laugh* No, but I could have been," Jaden answered as Bastion, Mayumi, and Anna started to walk away, "see you 4 around the dorms!"

"I doubt that," Bastion said as he stopped to turn to look back at Jaden, "your dorm's over there."

Jaden looked to where Bastion was pointing along with Syrus before Bastion, Mayumi, and Anna walked off talking again, but they soon went their own way to their dorms.

Obelisk Blue Girl Dorms!

Mayumi and Anna walked into the Obelisk Girl Dorm when three girls walked up to them wearing the same uniforms as them.

"Hello," a blond haired girl greeted.

"What's up?" Anna asked in a greeted.

"Hello," Mayumi greeted back.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes," the girl told them, "and theses are my friends. Jasmine and Mindy."

"Nice to meet you," Aika said with a smile, "I'm Mayumi Chizuru."

"And I'm Annabelle Bakura, but call me Anna," Anna said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you three," Alexis said.

"You, too," Anna also said.

"Well, we have to go unpack our things," Mayumi with a smile.

"We'll come with you two," Mindy said.

"Ok," the two friends agreed.

Mayumi and Anna lead Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine who accompanied to their rooms where they unpacked their things and put up posters of their favorite Duel Monsters, Bands, Singers, Movies, and Anime. After everything was in it's place they walked out of Anna's room talking about Duel Monsters, their favorite monster, and the ones that they find cute. When they reached the main hall they were greeted by a woman with hot pink hair that was almost red pulled into a ponytail who Anna and Mayumi knew was a teacher.

"Alexis, Mayumi, Annabelle can you three go and round up the other Obelisks for the welcome feast?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Fontaine," the three of them chimed before turning to leave.

Obelisk Duel Arena!

Alexis, Anna, and Mayumi walked into the Obelisk Duel Arena on the other side noticing five people across from them two of which where Slifer red jackets. Mayumi and Anna knew who was able to recognized two of them out the five while Alexis was the same, so they walked up to them both with their arms crossed.

"Well, this sure is a motley crew," all three said.

"Hey, Alexis," one of the boys greeted, "have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk's welcome dinner," Alexis answered, "your late."

"Oh, yeah," the boy said lazily, "come on guys."

After the boy and his posy walked out of the arena the three girls turned to Jaden and Syrus.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way," Alexis said, "all of us Obelisk aren't like that. He's just a jerk. Especially, with Slifers."

"It's no big deal," Jaden told her, "those types don't really bother me at all." The girls looked at him in surprise. "Besides I could have beaten him in one turn."

"We've got to work on that over confident," Syrus said.

"Ok, two turns maybe two in half," Jaden said.

Mayumi started to laugh which confused Jaden.

"What?" he asked.

"The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start, too," Mayumi told him with a smile.

"Right," Jaden stated before turning around, "we better go Sy."

"Hey, wait up," Syrus called after him as he started to run.

Jaden suddenly stopped, turned around to face them, and started to jog in place.

"Oh," he said, "hey! What was your three names again?"

"Alexis Rhodes!"

"Annabelle Bakura."

"Mayumi Chizuru!" Mayumi called, "and yours?"

"The names Jaden!" Jaden called back before turning around, "alright see ya around!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden?" Mayumi asked with a smile.

Anna and Alexis looked at each other before giggling getting Mayumi's attention.

"Mayumi and Jaden setting in a tree," Anna started to sing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Alexis joined.

"Oh, shut up," Mayumi hissed with a blush on her face, "let's back to the dorm."

Welcome Dinner!

Jasmine, Mindy, Alexis, Mayumi, and Anna stood together talking and laughing about a lot of things as the other girls talked as well. They found out that had a bit in common with each other and even though they didn't have that much in common they still talked and laughed. It was Mindy however that brought up the topic of boys.

"Mayumi, is there some one you like?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," Mayumi answered, "I'm just getting to know him."

"Is it that Bastion guy?" Jasmine asked.

"Bastion?" Mayumi asked in surprise before she started to laugh. "No, no. I've only meet Bastion."

"Oh, then is it Chazz?" Mindy asked.

"No way on earth," Mayumi answered, "and any ways I know for a fact that I won't be able to stand Chazz."

"Then who?" they both asked.

"Well, I meet this Slifer Red student while I was gathering the other Obelisk students," Mayumi answered, "he kind and funny."

"WHAT!?" Mindy asked in shock.

"Really?" Jasmine second, "a Slifer Red?"

"He's the one who beat Dr. Crawler," Mayumi answered, "or as I like to call him the He-She man."

"I think you should stick with someone from the Obelisk Blue Dorm," Jasmine said with a bit of laugh though Alexis and Anna were both in a full blow laughing fit.

"What about you, Anna?" Mindy asked as she looked over the other twin.

"I don't know yet," Anna answered, "but I wither be focusing on my dueling skills either then boys right now."

All six of the other girls soon all started to laugh. It wasn't long till they all felt tired that they headed off to bed, well, everyone, but Mayumi and Alexis who headed out of the dorm.

Obelisk Duel Arena!

Mayumi and Alexis walked into the Obelisk Duel Arena just as Syrus asked about a trap that Chazz had just played.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," Mayumi said.

"Mayumi, Alexis?" Syrus asked as he looked at them.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap," Alexis started to explain, "it'll allow you to take control of an opponent's Fusion Monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures."

"Oh no," Syrus said in alarm, "Jaden just summoned a Fusion Monster."

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman," Chazz told Jaden.

"My Monster."

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus asked.

"Your so predicable Jaden," Chazz told him, "you wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam, so I knew you'll use him soon."

"Still since Wingman was a special summon that means I'm allowed to summon a monster to the field," Jaden informed him before looking at his hand, 'not that anything in my hand is a match for the Wingman.'

'Go on you Slifer Slacker,' Chazz thought, 'play another monster. After all I haven't forgotten the Flame Wingman's super power.'

"Alright," Jaden said as he picked a card from his hand, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. There all sat."

"Yeah, sat up to be knocked down," Chazz told him as he drew a new card, "Chthonian Soldier raise and now Flame Wingman! Attack with Sky Drive Scorcher!" Wingman did as it was told and destroyed Jaden's monster. "And now thanks to Flame Wingman's super power you life points take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

Jaden: 3200

Chazz: 4000

"Don't think that I'm done yet Slacker," Chazz told him, "Chthonian Soldier! Attack with Wind Storm Slash!"

Jaden: 2000

"Are you starting to know your place here at the academy yet?" Chazz asked, "maybe you were somebody back home, but here in the big leagues your nothing, but a pathetic little amateur Slifer Slime. I'll end my turn with a face down card. Go ahead Slacker!"

Mayumi looked at Jaden with a worried look to see his shoulder shaking, but she didn't know if he was laughing or crying and she could tell that Chazz thought that he was crying.

"Ah, what wrong baby?" Chazz asked in a baby voice, "are you crying?"

Mayumi giggled when Jaden full out laughed.

"This is to fun," Jaden said.

"What?" Chazz asked.

"Just what I came for," Jaden stated, "man, I mean the trashing talking, the action. It's just all, so great."

"What the?"

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" he announced, "alright Sparkman! Now attack with Stack Shock Wave!"

Sparkman did what Jaden told it to do and asked Chazz's Chthonian Soldier bring Chazz's life points down. Mayumi looked up to see that Chthonian Soldier's sword fly up into the air before it went right at Jaden.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 1600

"Still think it's great Slacker?" Chazz asked, "because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you receive the same amount of damage to your life points as I do. The difference are that you hardly have any to spare. It's just a matter of time Slacker. Your best card id about to be all mine."

"This isn't over yet," Jaden told him, "I throw down a face down."

"Play what you like," Chazz stated as he drew a new card from his deck. "my next attack is about to finish off your life points. And that attack is coming right now. Go Flame Wingman!"

The Wingman went at Sparkman who lunged at it, too.

"Not so fast," Jaden announced, "that was a trap card I just threw."

"A trap?" Chazz asked as the trap card reviled it self.

"It's Mirror Gate," Syrus said with shock.

"Then Jaden's still in this duel after all," Mayumi said with shock. "Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch sides their on, so that means that Flame Wingman is back with Jaden."

"Oh Yeah!" Jaden shouted, "Go Wingman!"

Wingman was able to beat Sparkman with ease.

"NO!" Chazz cried out.

Chazz: 3100

"And just like you told me a little while go," Jaden went on, "don't forget my Wingman's super power! You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!"

Chazz's life points dropped even more.

Chazz: 1500

"Alright!" Syrus shouted.

"Nice moves Jaden," Alexis praised.

"That's the way!" Mayumi also cheered.

Jaden held up the piece sign over his shoulder at them.

"Those move where more lucky moves if you ask me you Slifer School Scum," Chazz told him, "alright I active Chthonian Blast. Now since one of my monsters was destroyed I can destroy one of yours and you take damage equal to half of it's life points."

"Flame Wingman!" Jaden called.

Jaden: 550

"Now I active the trap card Call of the Hunted," Chazz went on, "it let's me select one monster card from my graveyard and summon it back onto the field in Atk mode. Raise Inferno Warrior! But he won't be staying on the field for long because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Nefise the Inferno General."

Mayumi raised an eyebrow at the monster that Chazz just summoned out.

"Not bad," Jaden praised him.

"Not bad?" Chazz asked surprise, "your something else Slacker, you know that? Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam."

Mayumi felt her eye twitch at that, but then heard a sound coming from Jaden's hand and realized that it was a Kuriboh.

"I know he's wrong Kuriboh," Jaden told the card, "because what Chazz doesn't know is that my monster and I have a bond." He looked at the card he had just drew which got the twins's attention. 'Speaking of.'

Mayumi and Alexis's head snapped up before looking towards the entrance when she heard the sound of foot steps coming their way.

"Uh, guys!" Mayumi called, "we got company. Campus Security. If they find all of us in here we'll be seriously busted."

"What?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Why?" Jaden asked, "I mean we're all students here." Mayumi and Alexis pulled out their student hand books to show it to Jaden.

"The rules say no off hour arena duels," Alexis told him, "Chazz knows that."

Mayumi and Alexis looked at Chazz with a glare to see him blushing.

"But let us guess?" Mayumi asked "he didn't tell you."

"Come on," one of his goons said, "let's go."

The other one freaked.

"Well, well Slacker," Chazz said as he looked at Jaden, "looks like you luck out this time."

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked, "the match isn't over."

"Yeah it is," Chazz told him, "I seen what I came here to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke."

Mayumi and Alexis watched as Chazz and his goons left before looking back at Jaden who fuming.

"Jaden, we've to get out of here!" Syrus called to him.

"Yeah, he's right," Mayumi said.

"Come on," Syrus started to beg, "let's go."

"This stinks," Jaden said as he looked off to the side pouting with his arms crossed. "I had that guy on the robes."

"Come on," Syrus tried to tell him.

Outside!

They had finally gotten outside after having to push Jaden because he was fuming about how he didn't get to finish the duel.

"You surely are stubborn Jaden," Mayumi told him.

"Only about my dueling," Jaden stated.

Syrus looked at Mayumi and Alexis who were looking at Jaden.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out," he told them.

"Sure," Alexis said, "I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz."

"That's ok," Jaden told her, "I know just how it would have ended any ways."

"Really?" Mayumi asked, "no offence, but from our point of view it looked like it could have gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped."

"No way," Jaden said with a hint of a laugh in his tone. "Now after I drew this."

He flipped the card that he still had in his hand around to show them that it was Monster Reborn.

"Huh?"

Mayumi and Alexis was looking at the card in shock seeing how the duel ended with Jaden bring back his Flame Wingman from the graveyard.

"See ya," Jaden told them as he put his card back before walking off.

"Wait up?" Syrus asked as he ran to catch up to Jaden.

Mayumi and Alexiswatch them leave with smiles on their faces.

'This is going to be one interesting year.'

Soon enough they headed back to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm to head to bed because they had classes in the morning.

Obelisk Blue Girl Dorms!

Both Alexis and Mayumi stood out side of their rooms after having returned to the dorm.

"Well, see you in the morning Yumi," Alexis told her follow female before yawning.

"Right," Mayumi agreed before both of them walked into their rooms.

Mayumi's Dorm Room!

Mayumi walked into her room and got dressed into her black tank top and faded blue torn mini shorts before climbing into bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. 3 A Duel in Love!

___**3. A Duel in Love!**_

Dr. Crowler's Class!

Mayumi sat next to Alexis as Mindy sat next to her while Anna sat next to Mindy as Jasmine sat on the other side of Alexis. Alexis was standing up answering a questions that Dr. Crowler AKA He-She had asked right now.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards," Alexis stated to explain, "Trap cards can be dived into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick play spells, ritual spells, and field spells."

"Perfect," Dr. Crowler song, "well, done Alexis. Of course, I wouldn't expected nothing less from one of my blue Obelisk."

"Yes, Dr. Crowler," Alexis said as she sat back down.

Mayumi felt like growling because of how rude and pathetic Dr. Crowler was.

"Now who should we question next?" Dr. Crowler asked as he looked around the room. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus shot up out of his set making Cole feel sorry for him. "Explain to the class what a field spell is please?"

"Um…a field spell is the…thing that effect the thing that is…Uh," Syrus tried to get out, but was to sacred to.

"Even preschoolers know the answer to this you Slifer Slacker!" an Obelisk called out to him making the other Obelisk blues and the Ra Yellows to laugh.

"Poor Syrus," Mayumi whispered so only Anna, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine heard her.

"No," Syrus said, "I know it's…uh…uh, uh."

Mayumi smiled when she saw Jaden whisper to Syrus to try and calm him down, but it didn't work.

"I think not," Crowler said, "sit down. Now would some one please give me the answer that's not wearing red. Thank you."

Mayumi growled lowly when once again the Obelisks and Ras laughed and she saw Syrus hang his head in shame.

"You know something teach?" Jaden asked, "you really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that."

"Huh?"

"I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat chya, so when you make fun of us your really make fun of yourself," Jaden told him.

Now both Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds laughed at the comment that Jaden said while Dr. Crowler looked like he could blow up at any minute.

'I will not tolerate that Slacker at my school for another minute,' Crowler thought, 'I'll see to it that he's taken down.'

Next class!

Mayumi and Anna looked up front towards a Professor she hadn't seen before till now holding a fat cat.

"As some of you student's know my name is Professor Lymen Banner," the Professor said, "I special in some of the lesser tactics and in the world of Duel Monsters. Some that even a few see to be unnaturally…"

Anna stated to zone out thinking about what Akefia told her in her dream last night hoping to RA that it's not the shadow games that's making kids vanish off academy island till she heard the Professor speak again.

"Syrus!" he called.

"Yeah?" Syrus asked as he stood up.

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh would you?" the Professor asked him.

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus asked in confusion.

"Unless your mentoring as a stretching post."

"Meow."

Syrus looked down to see the cat that the Professor had brought with him which made Mayumi smile a bit and before they all knew it was time for their next class; PE. Oh joy. NOT!

PE!

Mayumi let out a sigh she stood with the rest of her class waiting for their PE teacher or as her older Sister loves to call them the Peacis. {Me: PE Maniacs}Mayumi stared in shock when her dorm instructor walked out and stood in front of them.

"Hi everyone," the girl dorms instructor said, "I'm Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for the semester. Are you ready to sweat?"

'Oh dear Ra,' Mayumi thought, 'help me?'

History 101!

Mayumi, Alexis, Jasmine, Anna, and Mindy where once again setting together in their sets in the Obelisk Blue section in their next class while Jaden and Syrus sat in the Slifer Red section talking as they waited for the teacher to come in. It wasn't long till a young woman around 25 walked into the classroom she was wearing the Obelisk Blue vest opened over a black v-neck long sleeve button down shirt that has a white button down dress shirt underneath, midnight blue mini skirt, a crimson diamond ring on her left hand ring finger, _{Me: Yes. She's engaged and no I'm not telling you to who because you should already know by the color of the diamond.}_ black mid-thigh length socks, a black heart locket on a black ribbon, and blue ankle 1" heel boots, but what got the students attention was her brown mid-back length hair with bangs that cover her forehead, creamy colored skin, chocolate brown colored eyes, the perfect hourglass figure, and has both ears priced twice on the ear lop. Most of the boys where already drooling over her and Mayumi thought that she heard Jaden growl.

"Hello," she greeted with a warm smile, "I'm Jenifer Yuki and I'll be your History Teacher." A lot of the students looked at Jaden who was looking at the young woman with wide eyes, but he had a big goof grin. "I'll let you all know now that I don't play favorites, so if any Obelisk Blues and Ra Yellows call the Slifers names then you'll have detection faster then you can say 'Sorry'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss Yuki," the class coursed together.

"I always won't put up with any back talk and Jaden should know this by now," Jenny told them.

"WHAT!" the whole class yelled.

"If I'm correct then you are related to Jaden," Bastion said, "right, Miss Yuki?"

"You are right Mr Misawa," Jenny answered with a smile, "I'm Jaden's elder Sister." Jaden blushed hella bad making some of the Slifers laugh knowing that he won't get special treatment from his own Sister. "I'll let you all know this now as well that Jaden **well be treated** likeany other student even though he's my Brother because as I've said I don't play favorites."

"Hey, right," Chazz said, "I bet that you'll give that Slifer Slacker free pass."

"Detection Mr Princeton," Jenny told him, "I've already pointed out that I'll not stand for name calling when it involve the Slifers and vis versa, I have also pointed out that I well not put up with any back talk, and I well not stand for anyone massing with my little Brother because even though I am a Teacher I'm first and for most an older Sister." Chazz mumbled under his breath as Mayumi, Anna, and Alexis looked at each other with smiles already liking their new Teacher already. "Now let's talk about how the game Duel Monsters came about."

Jenny taught the class a lot of different things about how Duel Monster came about and true to her words she didn't give Jaden special treatment because within the first 20 minutes he already had detection for two weeks and about half of the Obelisk Blue Students and about 20 Ra Yellow Students also had detection. Mayumi was smiling all through out the class and every now and then she thought she saw Jenny look at her with a smile. It wasn't long till the bell rung and almost all of the Obelisks where out the door though Jaden stayed behind a bit to talk to his Sister and Mayumi heard Jenny call him sweetheart which made his whole face as red as his Slifer jacket before she left with Alexis where they laughed quietly with Jasmine, Anna, and Mindy.

Girl Dorm!

Mayumi was talking to Alexis, her Sister Ake, and Anna about duel monsters when they heard Jasmine and Mindy calling out to them.

"Hey, Alexis, Mayumi, Ake, Anna," Jasmine called, "want to chill in the Obelisk waving pool?"

"No thanks," Alexis answered, "we wave and the guys rave. I'm not in the mood for a game of tackle Macro Polo."

"Dido," the three friends agreed.

"Hello," Jasmine said, "Girls Dorm. No guys allowed. Remember?"

Anna, Mayumi, Ake, and Alexis looked each other before shrugging and then followed Mindy and Jasmine to the Obelisk Blue Girl hot pool. Where they relaxed after their first day in school though to Anna it was hell on earth and she almost was wishing to be fighting the Shadow Realm again. Almost.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" Jasmine started in, "he's some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. Completely disrespectfully. Don't you think so Mayumi?"

"Actually, I thought it was kinda of cool," Mayumi said dreamily.

"It seems that some one has a crush on a Slifer," Anna teased.

"ANNA!" Mayumi yelled as she turned beet red.

Alexis and Ake cackled while Mindy and Jasmine looked at her in surprise.

"What him?" Jasmine asked, "cool?"

"It could be if he had the talent to back up that talk maybe," Mindy answered.

Mayumi turned her back on them to look out of the windows.

"I think he just might, but I won't know for sure till I duel him myself or Alexis does," Mayumi told them.

Mayumi, Ake, Anna, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy stood up when they heard the other girls yelling about a boy on the girl's campus while Alexis, Anna, Mayumi, and Ake went to go get dressed Jasmine and Mindy walked out of the dorm to talk to the boy.

Inside the Girls dorm!

Mayumi stood next to Mindy, Ake, and Alexis while Jasmine and Anna stood on the other side looking at the boy who was cought trespassing with a bit of a glare though she was shock to see that it was Syrus.

"A love latter from Mayumi?" Mindy asked, "you've got to be kidding?"

"Yup," Syrus said with a smile, "ask her."

"Um…like hello," Jasmine started, "Mayumi is like really tall and your really short, she's really good at dueling and your really not, she's really hot and…"

"But it's true," Syrus interrupted, "just tell them Mayumi." He then started to fish around in pockets pulling out an envelope. "I have the note right here. Look, see."

Jasmine took the envelope, opened it, pulled out the latter, looked over it, and then held it out for the other four to read. Mayumi read over the note once before looking back Syrus.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right there," Mayumi told him.

"You first name's not Miyamu," Anna said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Syrus," Mindy apologized, "but I think some one is yanking your chain here."

"So then you don't love me?"

"Hey, wait a second?" Jasmine asked as she reread the latter, "this note is made out to Jaden Yuki."

"What?" Syrus asked before Jasmine showed it to him. "Jaden, but…ah. So I can't even get a fake love latter."

"I'm sorry Syrus," Mayumi told him.

"Me, too," Syrus told her.

"I don't buy it," Jasmine said as she looked at the other three.

"What?" Mindy asked.

"He could have written the note to have an excuse to come here," Jasmine answered.

"What are you saying?" Mindy asked, "that we should report him for trespassing then?"

"But I was invited," Syrus told them, "I swear."

"Girls just what on earth is going on down there?" a voice sounded.

Anna, Mayumi, Ake, and Alexis looked at the other girls.

"Down," Alexis told them, "hurry."

"Alright, what's up?" Miss. Fontaine asked as she came into view.

"You guys are heavy," Mayumi heard Syrus say.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Maybe your just brittle."

"Geez, we're sorry Miss. Fontaine," Alexis apologized, "we'll make sure to keep a lid on things."

"Well, I should hope so," Miss. Fontaine told them, "it's nearly midnight and I have parodies in the morning."

They watch her walk away before Jasmine and Mandy got up off of Syrus to stand next to Alexis, Mayumi, Ake, and Anna.

"So what now?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you what now girls," Mayumi said, "mmm. I say we use Sy here as a kinda of bait to find out what we were wondering about before. Just how good Jaden really is and I think I just know how to get him to show us his best."

Outside the Girls dorm!

Mayumi stood with Anna, Ake, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy with her duel disk as Syrus stood in between all six girls, so Jaden can see him when he arrived. Mayumi smirked when she saw a boat and the two-tone haired boy in it pull up and just like she thought he jumped out of it and onto the girl's campus.

"Hi Jaden," Syrus greeted him lamely.

"Hey," Jaden greeted back, "so what exactly it going on here?"

"Well, uh, to make a long story short," Syrus stated, "I'm basically a big loser."

"Your friend here trespassed into the girl's campus," Jasmine told him.

"It that true Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Hey, it's not like that," Syrus tried to defend himself.

"And now that you're here Jaden," Mindy said, "your trespassing, too."

"That's right," Alexis agreed, "so if you don't want us to turn you in then your going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now."

"But if you turn us in we'll be expelled," Syrus told her.

"Don't worry Sy," Jaden told him, "I won't let that happen. Now let's duel Alexis."

Lake!

Mayumi, Anna, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine got in one boat while Jaden and Syrus got into another and sailed out onto the lake before they stopped and Jaden along with Alexis stood up in the boats, ready their duel disk, loaded their decks, and drew their hands.

"I hope you know what your doing Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"Ready?" Alexis asked Jaden.

"Oh yeah," Jaden answered.

"DUEL!" "Get you game on Alexis."

"Here we go," Syrus mumbled.

Jaden: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"Alright," Alexis said as she drew her sixth card and looked at it. "Let's see. Raise Etoile Cyber." A young woman wearing some kind of Tutu appeared on to the field (Atk 1200) as Alexis picked her next card. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Time to throw down," Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "First." 'Yeah.' "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman. And I'll have him Atk your Etoile Cyber!"

"Hold it right there!" Alexis called out to him, "I active the trap card Doble Passé."

Alexis braced her for the Atk that went around her monster which surprised Jaden when his monster went around Etoile Cyber and Atked her instead.

Alexis: 2400

"Doble Passé change your monster's Atk to a direct attack on me," Alexis told him, "and now my monster that you were about to Atk get's to rage a direct Atk on you!"

She watched as her monster started to ran across the field.

"Great," Jaden stated.

"Oh," Alexis said in surprise, "when Etoile Cyber Atk's some one directly his Atk points increase by 600."

Etoile Cyber hit Jaden with her Atk before returning to Alexis's side of the field.

Jaden: 2200

"That Alexis is some thing else," Jaden stated, "sacrificing her own life points just, so she can get to mine."

"So are you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Impressed?" Jaden asked, "I think I'm in love."

Mayumi felt something that she had never felt before till then and it was the little green monster.

"Your sweet," Alexis told him, "to bad I have to crush you. Now then where were we?" Alexis drew her next card and looked at it then her hand. "I summon Blade Skater." A young girl wearing ice skates appeared onto the field. "And I active the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader." A young woman wearing some kind of visor and blades appeared onto the field. (Atk 2100) "Now Cyber Blader Atk Sparkman."

Jaden: 1700

"Well, so much for him," Jaden mumbled.

"Way to go Alexis!" Mindy cheered.

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed, "you've got him now. I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck."

"I wouldn't be so sure girls," Mayumi told them, "Jaden, just might have something up his sleeve."

"This is starting to get interesting," Anna agreed.

"Well, it would be my pleasure to prove you wrong," Jaden told them, "my drew." Jaden drew his new card. "I active the field spell card Fusion Gate! Now I can summon fusion monsters without a polymerization card. And I'm going to summon this one." Alexis knew what monster it was before he even showed her the two monsters that make it. "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

"Ok looks like it's going to be a one fusion monster against another," Alexis pointed out, "uh, Jaden? That's fine by me. Although since they have the same exact Atk points their just going to destroy themselves."

"Now after I play this they won't," Jaden told her, "I active the spell Kishido Spirit. Now Wingman can take down any monster that has the same Atk points as him and not be destroyed. And this to his super power once he destroys your Cyber Blader and you take damage equal to her Atk points. Now Go Flame Wingman and Atk Cyber Blader!"

'Some one hasn't done their homework,' Alexis thought.

Alexis watched as Wingman's Atk collided with Cyber Blader who held out her hand, but she wasn't destroyed.

"What?" Jaden asked surprised, "how did she survive my Wingman's Atk?"

"Simple," Alexis answered.

"Huh?"

"One of Cyber Blader's special ability makes it so she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster."

"But then that would mean…"

"Neither of us lose any life points," Alexis finished for him.

"Well, I guess you've got me," Jaden told her.

"Oh, when I get you Jaden believe me you'll know it," Alexis told him before she drew her next card. "Like right now for example." Alexis held up a spell card with a picture of a monster who was holding some kind of gun. "I equip my spell Fusion Weapon."

"Uh-oh," Jaden stated, "I think you better brace yourself for this one Sy, old buddy."

"Go Cyber Blader Atk the Wingman with Trident Blast!" Alexis ordered.

She did as she was told taking out the Flame Wingman with ease making Jaden life points go down by 1500 points.

Jaden: 200

"Uh-oh," Alexis said, "your life points are looking pretty low. Hope you haven't unpack your bags here yet?"

"Yeah," Mindy agreed, "cause if you lose your both are going to get expelled."

"We are?" Syrus asked.

"That's now going to happen Sy promise," Jaden told him.

'You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver,' Alexis thought.

'I hope I didn't just make a promise I can't deliver,' Jaden thought, 'the only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. Just depends on what I drew right here, right now.' "Here goes!" Jaden drew his next card. "Perfect."

"Huh?"

"I play the Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden announced, "raise up!" a monster made out of clay appeared onto the field. "And now I active Monster Reborn! So come on back Elemental Hero Sparkman!" "What difference well he make?" Alexis asked, "my Cyber Blader has way more Atk points then him. Your Sparkman won't stand a chance."

"He won't, but with Fusion Gate special effect I can fuse him and Clayman together to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Alexis watched a huge ass monster appeared out onto the field.

"Hate to break it to ya, but my Cyber Blader's Atk points are still higher at 3600," Alexis told Jaden.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Jaden stated, "but one of Thunder Giant's abilities is he can destroyed any monster whose original Atk points are less then his own."

"The original Atk points?" Alexis asked.

"That's right," Jaden answered, "the Atk points without any kind of enhancement."

"But before I played Fusion Weapon her Atk points where just 2100," Alexis said in shock.

"Exactly, and that's lower then my Thunder Giant's, so your Cyber Blader is automatically destroyed!" Jaden told her while Alexis watched as her monster was destroyed by Jaden's monster's ability unable to do anything. "And the coolest part of it Alexis I still have his Atk left to use one you. Voltaic Thunder!"

Alexis braced for the attack that took the rest of her life points while her friends watched in shock.

Alexis: 0

"Alexis?" Jasmine asked.

"What just happened?" Mindy asked next.

"Yeah," Syrus cheered.

"Alright!" Jaden also cheered before looking at Alexis and a his pose. "Looks like that's Game."

The boats where now setting side by side as Alexis and Jaden faced each other.

"Well, a deal's a deal," Jaden told her. "I won, so we get off free."

"Ok guys," Alexis said with a smile, "I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight."

"Well, if you ask me?" Jasmine asked, "I think we should turn both of them in right now and make Ebony came back to the dorm." "Well, no one asked you," Alexis told her.

"Alexis."

"Jaden, beat me in a duel fair and square and that's all there is to it," Alexis told her.

"There's more to it then that," Jaden stated making them all look at him, "it was close. Yeah, you've got game Alexis." Jaden then sat down before he started to row away. "Later."

Mayumi watched as Jaden rowed away with Syrus back towards the other shore.

'Even if I did win I could never turn those two in,' Alexis thought, 'this place a lot more fun with them then without.'

"You did well Alexis," Mayumi praised.

Jasmine looked at Alexis who was still looking out after Jaden who was now out of sight.

'I never seen Alexis act this way before,' she thought, 'I wonder is she actually falling for that Slifer or did she do that for Mayumi's sake?'

Alexis turned to her friends with a smile.

"Alright girls let's head back," she told them.

"Agreed," Mayumi second before she grabbed the paddles and started to row back to the dorm.

Mayumi's Dorm room!

After saying good night to the girls, Mayumi walked into her room to get ready for bed. When she was dress, climbed in bed, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
